Rise of Death Wolf, Son of Shadowfox
by Nightshade-Hemlock
Summary: Second book to Tale of the Shadow Fox. This will follow Shadowfox's kits and Hiddenclan's raise and the original clans fall. Death Wolf the first born will show the clan great fear and make them regret killing his best friend. (From Quotev account, warning Blood, death, mentions of tortue, etc.)
1. Allegiances & Prologue

Death Wolf of Hiddenclan

Allegiances

Leader: Shadowfox - dark gray almost black she-cat with black stripes on her legs, tail, chest, and ears with different shades of dark green eyes and multiple scars (Currently Queen)

Deputy: Fearmask - Bengal tom with pale green eyes

Medicine cats: Oak - yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Willow

Council Members:

Shasta: husky looking tom with golden eyes

Apprentice: Midnight

May: light brown tabby she-cat and white belly with blue eyes

Spice: all russet she-cat with storm gray eyes

Apprentice: Darkness

Cloud Jumper: white tom and dark gray legs and tail with green eyes

Jinx: chimera she-cat one half is gray and other side is calico blue eye on calico side and brown on gray side.

Apprentice: Little Fox

Armin: white tom and black dapples on face and back with ice blue eyes

Gladier: golden brown tom missing half of his tail with golden eyes

Apprentice: Blood-Rose

Warriors:

Jay: silver gray tom and black stripes with yellow eyes ( Mate Laraline)  
Sparrow: dark brown tom and white splotches with dark amber eyes

Apprentice: Grayson  
Star: white & yellow tabby and red stained paws she-cat with sand colored eyes

Apprentice: Lia  
Raven: black tom and golden tail black leopard marks on tail black tail tip with green eyes

Apprentice: Jack

Lioness: lion looking she-cat with light blue eyes

Apprentice: Larka

Shiny: pale silver she-cat and dark gray splotches on back with bright yellow eyes

Apprentice: Lilac  
Laraline: white and silver tabby she-cat with one black eye the other silver

Sheba: flat silver she-cat with a white "band" mark around her neck with bright orange eyes

Armin: white tom and black dapples on face with ice blue eyes  
Butterfly: cream colored she-cat and dark brown smudges with dark orange eyes

Apprentice: Cloudy  
Anger: copper tom with golden tabby stripes with dark amber eyes  
Frost: white she-cat and copper paws with lilac eyes

Apprentice: Molly

Flame: dark ginger tom with sky blue eyes formerly of Riverclan old name Blazewave  
Marrow: dirty white stained tom with yellow eyes  
Max: light brown tabby tom and has many scars with amber eyes  
Lynk: pale gray tom and dark gray mask and chest with ice blue eyes

Kink: tortoiseshell tom and lame paw w/ pale green eyes

Apprentice: Fire Sky

Tigersnow: white she-cat with a single gray stripe that goes over both of her shoulders and green eyes  
Silvertiger: silvery gray tom with silver stripes and dark blue eyes

Lionroar: all black tom and mane with purple eyes

Apprentices:

Lia: dark brown she-cat and white chest+paws w/ pale green eyes

Darkness: hazy dark gray tom and white chest and tail tip with amber eyes

Midnight: all black tom and a white crescent moon mark on left shoulder with dark blue eyes

Willow: white she-cat and silver tingles on back with purple eyes

Blood-Rose: all black she-cat and blood red paws, tail tip, tipped ears, and belly with green eyes

Little Fox: dark ginger fox patterned tom with amber eyes

Grayson: white tom with black dapple markings on his back and a black "mask" with green eyes

Jack: black tom and white and gray splashes with yellow eyes

Molly: white she-cat and smoky dark gray tabby stripes w/ silver eyes

Fire Sky: white tom with ginger tabby patches and light blue eyes

Larka: long fur white she-cat with yellow eyes

Lilac: lilac siamese point she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cloudy: long fur white she-cat and black paws and ears with golden eyes

Queens:

Lace: silky white and silvery light gray paws she-cat with light blue eyes (Kits: Tiger Lily and Rain Tears) Mate: Cloud Jumper

Shadowfox: (Info above at leader area) Kits: Death Wolf, Black Ashes, Poisonous Viper, and Wildflower (Mate Badgershadow)

Fall: calico she-cat with brown eyes (Kits: Autumn, Spring, and Winter) Mate- Gladier

Kits:

Tiger Lily: pale silvery gray tabby with crystal blue eyes

Rain Tears: white tom with dark gray rings around his eyes, paws, and tail with green eyes

Death Wolf: black tom with dark gray stripes on his legs, chest, and tail with different shades of green eyes

Black Ashes: blackish gray she-cat with lighter fur around her muzzle, paws, and tail, with purple eyes

Poisonous Viper: darker coppery - gold tabby tom with purple eyes

Wildflower: black she-cat with golden leopard markings on her chest, neck, and belly also golden paws, tail tip, and three dots under one eye and dark blue eyes

Autumn: goldeny ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Spring: pale golden tabby with amber eyes

Winter: gray, black, and white calico with brown eyes

The Free Ones:

Leader- Space: black tom with silver and blue specks dappling through his fur w/ light blue eyes

Deputy- Phantom: (Long furred darker shaded siamese w/ red eyes

Healer- Poppy: calico she-cat and white paws w/ dark blue eyes

Free cats  
Any Kitty-pet or Rogue & loner that doesn't belong to a group but stays under the protection and healing of Space, Phantom, and Poppy

The Elites:

Leader-Lady: long furred gray,silver,black, and white smudged she-cat with hazy green eyes (littermates Holly and Storm, parents Ghost and Bell)

Deputy-Mirror: white tom w/ yellow eyes

Healer-Birch: gray tom and white legs and black hind paws

Watchers:  
Tigresse: all black she-cat and orange stripes w/ brown eyes  
Luna: black she-cat with an all white face with silver and blue flecks on her back w/ light green eyes (brother: Space leader of the Free Ones)  
Storm: storm gray tom and darker gray splashes w/ amber eyes  
Padlock: all gray tom w/ green eyes

Fighters:

Autumn: medium gray, orange, and white tortoiseshell she-cat w/ dark amber eyes  
Moon: light gray and white tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes  
Leaf: light brown she-cat with slightly darker brown swirls and stripes and white chest w/ amber eyes  
Terror: black tom w/ dark amber almost red eyes  
Fang: silver tabby tom with dark gray markings w/ light blue eyes  
Locin: dark blue gray tom and white star mark over entire face w/ yellow eyes  
Leena:white she-cat many scars single orange splash on one shoulder w/ green eyes  
Holly: black she-cat w/ silver gray eyes

Hunters:

Killer: medium brown tom with dark brown swirls and stripes and amber-golden eyes (Littermates: Autumn,Moon,and Leaf)  
Light: light yellow tabby tom w/ yellow eyes (sister Sunset)  
Stone:gray tom and black and silver splashes w/ pale blue eyes  
Duchess: brown she-cat and black tainted paws and tail + stripes w/ yellow eyes  
Sunset: darker yellowish orange she-cat and orange paws + tail tip w/ orange eyes  
Faolin: ginger tabby tom w/ pale green eyes  
Smash:tortoiseshell tom and black head+tail w/ brown eyes  
Mutt: different shaded gray tom and black legs w/ orange eyes  
Flower: white and pale silver tabby she-cat w/ dark green eyes

Mothers:  
Mouse: brown tabby she-cat w/ yellow eyes (mate- Stone, kit Luner)  
Cloud: white she-cat w/ one green eye one blue eye (mate- Killer, kits Drizzle and Opal)  
Tigresse: all black she-cat and orange stripes w/ brown eyes (mate-Faolin) expecting kits

Kits:

Lunar: dark brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes  
Drizzle: light gray tom and darker gray swirls and stripes w/ rain blue eyes  
Opal: light yellow tabby she-cat w/ amber golden eyes

Retired:

Bell: Black she-cat w/ blazing yellow eyes (mate: Ghost)  
Ghost:long haired siamese tom w/ bright blue eyes (mate: Bell. kits- Holly,Lady, and  
Storm)

Thunderclan

Leader: Drippingstar golden fur w/ dark brown stripe down back she-cat w/ brown eyes  
4/9 lives left

Deputy: Ravencall: black tom w/ white tipped chest w/ purple eyes

Medicine cat: Blazeleaf brown fur tom w/ black markings with blue eyes  
apprentice: Starlingwing

Warriors:

Stormcry : large solid gray tom w/ yellow eyes  
Yellowflower: yellow and white she-cat w/ brown eyes  
Swiftnight: black tom w/ green eyes  
Pheasantwing: light brown tabby tom w/ orange eyes  
Snowpetal: silver she- cat with white markings w/ gray eyes  
Leopardberry: golden she-cat w/ black splashes and Blue eyes  
Addlershreik:dark brown tom w/ white legs and yellow eyes  
Darkcry: Black tom with one thick white line under both eyes w/ dark brown eyes  
Bloodpool: blood colored tom with black stripes w/ brown eyes  
Horrorbloom: blood red she-cat and white paws w/ ice blue eyes  
Skyleap:Calico she-cat w/sky blue eyes  
Lightningpelt: light ginger tabby tom w/ light blue eyes  
Hailstorm:storm gray tom and white dapples w/ amber eyes  
Lynxtail: pale light brown she-cat with a short tail and golden stripes, belly, and golden tufted ears with light blue eyes.  
Owlhoot: gray tom and single white stripe down back w/ amber eyes  
Flowerpetal: light brown tabby she-cat w/ green eyes  
Tanglefur: gray and golden tabby tom w/ yellow eyes  
Moontail: white she-cat w/ brown eyes (Mother Drippingstar Father Stormcry Littermates Tanglefur,Flowerpetal,and Owlhoot)

Apprentices

Littlepaw: golden tabby tom w/ green eyes (Mother Leopardberry Father Addlershreik)  
Icepaw: black she-cat with silver face,tail,and ears and white paws w/ blue eyes (Mother Snowpetal Father Pheasantwing)

Queens:

Quailhoot: pale brown she-cat with white specks on her back w/ orange eyes (Kits: Lilykit, Milkykit, and Snowykit) Mate: Lightningpelt  
Mapleleaf : auburn colored she-cat w/ white chest and tail w/ green eyes (Pricklekit and Thornkit) Mate: Swiftnight

Songbird: pale gray she-cat and white muzzle and green eyes (Hawk-kit, Voiletkit, Fallenkit, and Lostkit) mate: Darkcry

Elders

Petalleaf: white she-cat w/ green eyes  
Whispertalon: pale gray tom w/ blind white eyes and is mute

Watersplash: blue gray colored she-cat w/ light blue eyes

Shadowclan

Leader- Burnstar: dark ginger tom tips of his fur is black w/ blue eyes

Deputy-Medicine cat- Flowerwater : white she-cat with gray paws

Warriors

Deadrose: Pale black she-cat with one yellow eye and one blue. Is blind in yellow eye. (Is clan's best fighter)

Slashscar: black tom with a claw mark scar that goes over his eye. ( Deadrose's brother from younger litter)

Whisperingbreeze: wispy white tom with pale gray markings and dark brown eyes

Silentcrow: light gray tom and white stripes w/ amber eyes ( Whisperingbreeze's brother)

apprentice: Featherpaw

Cedarfur: Dark gray tom and single brown leg w/ green eyes

Apprentice: Eveningaw

Longclaw: yellow tom and white belly w/ orange eyes

apprentice: Lionpaw

Frostedheart: siamese she-cat w/ brown eyes

Cloudfoot:long furred white she-cat w/ yellow eyes ( Sister Primroseclaw and brother Cedarfur)

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Grasstalon:pale yellow color she-cat w/ pale green eyes

Dogtail: dark brown tom w/ white flecks and amber eyes

Firebloom:dark ginger she-cat and white stripes w/ green eyes mate: Cedarfur

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Emberglaze: light ginger she-cat w/ yellow eyes mate: Whisperingbreeze

Evergreenwinter: dark gray she-cat and white stripes w/ dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Primroseclaw: Silver she-cat w/ ice blue eyes

Talonclaw: light ginger tabby tom and long curved claws w/ green eyes

Apprentices:

Bluepaw: blue gray tom and white chin+throat w/ light blue eyes

Featherpaw:fuzzy white she-cat w/ dark amber eyes (mute)

Deathpaw: black tom w/ blue eyes

Lionpaw: dark ginger tom and black paws w/ pale yellow eyes

Ivypaw: black she-cat with ice blue eyes

Eveningpaw: silver brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Grasstalon:pale yellow color she-cat w/ pale green eyes (kit: Patchkit) Mate: Whisperingbreeze

Sparrowleap: black she-cat w/ red eyes (Kits: Fernkit and Shadekit) Mate: Dogtail

Kits

Patchkit: mainly ginger calico tom with yellow eyes

Fernkit: dark gray she-cat with a lighter chest and belly with blue eyes

Shadekit: black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Cryingmoon: white she-cat with dark green eyes ( mate Lostvoice kits Silentcrow & Whisperingbreeze)

Lostvoice: quiet black and gray striped tom with dark brown eyes( mate Cryingmoon)

( lost his voice in a battle reason how is unknown original name Darkpelt)

Bluetooth: light gray she-cat with a blue stained fang and yellow eyes

Utteringleaf: white she-cat and light brown stripes w/ green eyes

Rattail: small brown tom and white paws no tail w/ ice blue eyes

Riverclan

Leader-Darkstar: dark gray tom w/ white swirls and stripes w/ blue eyes

Deputy-Mossypelt: gray tabby she-cat w/ moss green eyes (clan's most loyal)

Medicine cat: Jinxflutter : Chimera cat one yellow eye one brown eye

Apprentice: Owlpaw

Warriors:

Thornscar:black tom and golden belly, tipped tail, and ears and single stripe down his back w/ bright amber eyes

Crescentpelt: dark golden she-cat and white stripes w/ yellow eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Paleflower: very pale grey she-cat and silver markings w/ blue eyes

Deepsea: dark blueish gray tom w/blue eyes

Nightclaw:dark brown tom w/ pale green eyes

Apprentice: Shellpaw

Voletooth: dark brown she-cat and legs that turn into a lighter brown w/ amber eyes

Daypool: light golden tabby she-cat w/ yellow eyes (mate Darkstar)

Apprentice:Briarpaw

Troutclaw: gray tom no markings w/ green eyes

Minnowtail: pale gray she-cat and silver tipped fur w/ light brown eyes

Brightstorm:light ginger she-cat and white patches w/ blue eyes

Apprentice:Pebblepaw

Cloverhowl: light brown she-cat and white tabby striped w/ ice blue eyes

Purerain: light gray she-cat and black points w/ yellow eyes

Samonriver: russet furred she-cat and black paws w/ orange eyes

Apprentices:

Owlpaw: light yellow tabby tom w/ orange eyes

Riverpaw: dark gray tom and pale gray paws w/ bright yellow eyes

Briarpaw: brown she-cat with a lighter brown chest and belly w/ blue eyes

Pebblepaw: mottled gray tom w/ green eyes

Shellpaw: dark sand colored tabby tom w/ yellow eyes

Queens:

Crystalgrass: pretty silver she-cat and black belly, tipped tail,and ears w/ crystal blue eyes (expecting)

Elders:

Laughingprey: always happy white she-cat and orange belly and paws w/ brown eyes (mate Drizzelmussel)

Drizzlemussel :pale gray tom and black markings and mussel w/ blue eye

Kinkfinch: ginger tabby tom and white belly, ears, and legs w/ red eyes

Carpfin: tan tom and a black belly w/ blue eyes

Windclan

Leader: Hatredstar - slim black tom and copper chest,tail tip, and dark blue eyes 5/9 lives left  
Deputy: Ragestone: black tom and light gray points w/ dark amber eyes

Medicine cat:Otterleaf: cream colored she-cat and golden paws,tail,and chest w/ ice blue eyes  
apprentice: Petalmoon

Warriors: (moor runners)  
Wrenfeather: golden tabby she-cat and black splotches w/ honey colored eyes

Apprentice: Smallpaw  
Stagheart: brown tabby tom and splotches of ginger tabby and black w/ light brown eyes  
Valleystep: yellow tabby tom and white belly and black ears w/ light green eyes  
Jumpingrabbit: medium brown she-cat and all white tail w/ purple blue eyes  
Hawkeye: brown tabby tom blue eyes and black ear

Apprentice:Lightpaw  
Sweetbite: small black she-cat with bold silver stripes, paws, tail tip, and tipped ears w/ dark blue eyes

Softpelt: pale calico she-cat w/ amber eyes  
Warmpelt:bright ginger she-cat w/ yellow eyes  
Badgershadow-copper tom and white speckles and stripes on chest, legs, and tail w/ lilac eyes  
Sheepfur: currly furred cream color tom and blue eyes

Apprentice: Shadepaw  
Darkbadger: badger looking she-cat with brown eyes  
Cavesprirt: dark gray she-cat and light gray flecks w/ yellow eyes (mate: Rabbitfur)  
Streakmark:black,gray,and white smudge tom  
Tigersole: Calico she-cat w/ green eyes ( mate Dragoneye)  
Dragoneye: Black tom and a scar that starts at left ear ends on jaw w/ amber eyes

Tunnelers:

Bunnytail: white tom with an all black tail and black dappled on back w/ green eyes  
Foxfangs: fox looking tom w/ dark green eyes  
Apprentice: Marigoldpaw  
Jacklelaugh:medium brown tom and black and white spots on back and sides w/ amber eyes  
Blackwidowcry:black she-cat with russet belly and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Icypaw  
Rabbitfur: small gray tabby tom w/ brown eyes

Honeypelt: light golden she-cat and white splotches w/ dark brown eyes  
Mintwood: light gray she-cat and darker gray dapples on back  
Duskslash: light ginger tabby tom and dark gray legs w/ amber eyes and tattered ears  
Redclaw: russet tom and black paws w/ blue eyes  
Speckleheart:Golden she-cat and black outlining her eyes and dapples on back w/ green eyes (mate: Sheepfur)  
Lilacmoon:white she-cat and dark gray speckles and stripes on her legs w/ lilac eyes  
Frozenicile : misty white she-cat w/ gray blue eyes

Apprentices:

Icypaw: white she-cat and dark gray ears and tail tip w/ golden eyes  
Marigoldpaw: light copper brown tabby she-cat w/ dark blue eyes  
Shadepaw: dark copper she-cat and black paws and neck w/ one blue eye one green eye  
Lightpaw: white she-cat and black and silver dapples w/ stone gray eyes  
Smallpaw: Black tom w/ amber eyes  
Petalmoon: black she-cat w/ pale blue eyes

Queens:

Hazelbranch: light brown she-cat and darker brown legs and tail w/ blue eyes (Kits: Leopardkit and Yewkit) Mate: Stagheart  
Streamtail: blue gray she-cat with long striped tail and blue eyes (kits: Harekit, Whitekit, and Cherrykit) Mate: Ragestone

Kits:

Leopardkit: light brown she-cat with darker spots and blue eyes

Yewkit: pale brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Harekit: black tom with white points and blue eyes

Whitekit: sleek white she-cat with dark amber eyes

Cherrykit: pale reddish she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes

Elders:

Lavender-rain: light copper she-cat tabby w/ light blue eyes (was tunneler but had to retired early after tunnel collapse is Hatredstar's mother mate is Foxfangs)  
Blackfang: all black tom w/ yellow eyes  
Heathertooth: multi shaded gray she-cat w/ orange eyes  
Flintstorm- very old dark gray tom and black paws with tufts of fur missing and hazel eyes  
Emberfang- bright ginger tabby tom and has long legs w/ dark brown eyes

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Shadowfox sighed as she looked at her kits. They were so young and yet they would be taught at a young age about Hiddenclan's goal to take out Thunderclan and Riverclan. The two other clans had teamed up in order to take the "fake" clan out. Hiddenclan was far more clan-like than the other two. Riverclan was known for outcasting the unbeautiful or special needing, while Thunderclan… After what they have done to Hiddenclan and groups outside the clans they deserved to be put down like dogs.**_

 _ **But for now that would wait. Her four beautiful kits would be her first priority for now and one day they will be Hiddenclan's greatest warriors that will lead the clan into a new age.**_


	2. Why do they stare?

Death Wolf's P.O.V

Sunlight shined on Death Wolf's closed eyes. Scrunching up his nose, he blinked his eyes open. Death Wolf yawned as he looked around him. It was about two days ago he had opened his eyes and his mother said that he and the others would be able to go outside this day. Seeing that his dark pelted mother was still sleeping, he wobbled over to her on his unsteady legs. He collapsed on her forepaw. Compared to Death Wolf her large paw was at least twice the size of his head. He had heard from Lace that even compared to other full grown cats she was quite large. Death Wolf expected to be a large cat as well.

While laying on his mother's soft furry paw he thought about how she had said that once he was three moons old him and his littermates would go to Windclan to meet their father Badgershadow. He yawned again, it must of woken up his mother because she pulled her paw out from underneath him and pulled him closer to her face. She placed him against her chest and neck. Realizing that she must have been telling him in her own way to go back to sleep, he snuggled deeper into her long, soft fur and silently fell asleep.

Death Wolf awoke to his sister Wildflower poking him with a paw. "Come on sleepy head, Big Brother is going to take us outside!" She mewed excitedly her fluffy black tail swishing through the air. Instantly he rose to his unsteady legs and followed after his sister to the outside world. Death Wolf squinted his eyes at the bright sun. As he looked around camp for the first time he saw his older brother Darkness sitting with Rain Tears, Tiger Lily, and his littermates. After stumbling over to them he grinned at his Big Brother with a nod to let him know that he was ready to tour the camp.

"Alright you mini warriors, let's get started on the tour!" Darkness said cheerfully as he lead them towards a fallen tree held up on one side by a bunch of rocks. Moss hung over it but as Darkness brought them over to it he used his paw to pull the moss out of the way. Under the tree was a bunch a nests and the large bushes that were behind it where "hollowed" and there were many resting cats inside.

"Alright little ones this is the warrior's den and you see this log? On top of it is a hole that leads down the trunk and underground. That's where the apprentice den is." Darkness explained as tall silvery gray tabby exited the Warrior's den. "Yes, it is. And you should know very well Darkness that some cats were on the Moonhigh patrol." The tabby meowed with a tired smile. Darkness let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah, sorry Silvertiger I forgot. I was just so excited to show them the camp."

The tom Silvertiger just nodded and went over to the Fresh-kill pile. "Alright follow me" Darkness continued as he went over to a huge pile of rocks. He led them around to the side of it to reveal a hole. Death Wolf stumbled slightly as they entered the den. On the outside it seemed like rocks but on the inside it was wood and smooth. "This is the meeting den for the council members." Darkness remarked as he left the den, the kits following in suit. They crossed the clearing, as they had passed a large boulder in the center of camp he had told them it was where his mother would call clan meetings. They then arrived at a sweet smelling den made of brambles. "This is the nursery were the queens and kits of the clan live until the kit's become paws'. Except for you all of course. You all live in the leader's den with Mama" Darkness spoke, but as he did so Death Wolf felt a small paw prod him in the side. He looked to see his sister Black Ashes.

"What?" Death Wolf asked with a tilt of his head. "Those cats are looking at us funny." Black Ashes whispered before flicking her head in the direction of a small group of cats. One was a brown tabby tom with a lot of scars, a pale gray tom with a darker mask, and finally a dark ginger tom. Death Wolf shifted under the glares. He moved closer to his sister as Darkness lead them away to a strange smelling hole in the side of the camp barrier. Death Wolf knew instantly that it must be the Medicine cat den because he could smell Willow and Oak inside. And he was right. Darkness stated that it was indeed the Medicine cat den. Death Wolf was greatly relieved when they were able to return to the den. However it was only him and Poisonous Viper in the den for a while since the others just wanted to play in camp. Death Wolf lay pressed up against his silent brother before exiting the den to find his mother.

He found her in the shade of the camp ripping apart her food which happened to be a fat wood grouse. Shadowfox looked up as he approached. "Is there something wrong Sweetie?" Shadowfox asked as he plopped down next to her, snuggling into her fur. "No, I'm just hungry." Death Wolf muttered. His mother looked at him for a moment before pulling a piece of meat off of her food. She chewed it slightly before putting back on the ground for him. Death Wolf tried it and immediately loved to flavor. He scooted up closer to his mother's food before sharing it with her.


	3. Kit-napped

Death Wolf's P.O.V

The soft sound of pawsteps echoed in Death Wolf's sleeping ears. He felt a pair of jaws carefully pick him up by the scruff. "Hmph" Death Wolf grumbled as he felt whoever had grabbed him start walking away silently. Suddenly a blast of cold air hit him, instinctively he curled up and fluffed his fur out. Then he was being bounced up and down roughly as the cat who had him began to run. Shooting his eyes wide open, Death Wolf realized that it was the the pale gray tom with the darker mask was carrying him. Death Wolf let out a squeal of terror. He could also now see his litter-mates were also being carried by the two other cats. They too were now awake and panicking.

"Where are you taking us?!" Black Ashes cried, as the kit-nappers leaped over a small brook. "Mama! Help Us!" Wildflower yowled, Death Wolf was frozen where were they going? And why? These cats were supposed to be loyal to Hiddenclan so why are they stealing the leader's kits? Unsheathing his little claws Death Wolf attempted to claw the cat's throat only to get paw-fulls of fur. Then they must of reached their destination, because they stopped at another part of the forest and waited. The kits had been dropped to the ground. The cat who had been carrying his brother grabbed him again when he attempted to escape.

It didn't take long until the bushes rustled and a patrol of cats emerged. _That's Thunderclan!_ Death Wolf realized as a golden she-cat with black patches spoke with their kit-nappers. He squeaked when the other cats of Thunderclan grabbed him and his litter-mates. He saw as Wildflower struggled and tried to fight her way only to fail.

They were taken to a raiven where upon entering, Death Wolf saw it must of been the camp. When they entered Death Wolf and his littermates were roughly dropped in the center in front of a rock. That's when a she-cat with golden fur and amber eyes emerged from the shadows of the rock and stood proudly above them on the rock. Death Wolf looked around to see that many cats had surrounded them.

"Kit's of Shadowfox. What are your names?" the Golden she-cat asked, her eyes turning into narrow slits. Death Wolf felt Poisonous Viper stiffen next to him as his fur fluffed out, back arched and let out a loud venomous hiss. A low growl emitted from the she-cat's throat as she jumped down from the rock and shoved her face close to Poisonous Viper's face. But he didn't back down instead he jerked forward with another hiss. Actually startling the she-cat. With a flash of golden fur she raked her claws across Poisonous Viper's face. From over one eye, over the bridge of his nose and stopping at his jawline.

Quite a few cats looked worried and surprised at her actions. Then a ginger tabby broke out of the crowd and stood in between Death Wolf and his littermates and the she-cat. "That's enough Drippingstar! These are kits who should not be judged by their parents' actions. Stealing and harming kits are strictly against the Warrior code. Which you just broke, you said we wouldn't harm my sister's kits because they were our hostages. If and when Shadowfox sees what has happened to her kits she will kill cats, _Thunderclan cats."_ the tabby tom mewed with a tone that was between anger and fear. The she-cat froze before her eyes moved to look at Poisonous Viper's face. He hadn't even squeaked in pain. The blood dripped down his face, his eye was fine, no damage done. But that cut would scar for sure.

"Fine, Lightningpelt. You and your mate will look after these four until we can strike a deal with Shadowfox." Drippingstar hissed before slinking off. The crowd broke up and departed. Death Wolf looked at Lightningpelt he had call him and his littermates, his sister's kits. He didn't have time to think about it as the tom nudged him towards a bramble den. They followed inside the den to see a light brown and white she-cat with her kits. The kits were tired and only gave them small smiles. Death Wolf settled down against the she-cat's belly with his littermates. Another cat entered with some herbs and looked at his brother's face before patching it up.

When the medicine cat left Lightningpelt gave loving licks to his mate and kits, but shockingly nuzzled Death Wolf and his siblings before leaving. "Thank you." Death Wolf murmured as he fell asleep.


	4. 1-3

Death Wolf's P.O.V

Death Wolf awoke to the loud sound of lightning outside. He looked up out of the nest to see his littermates and the eight other kits talking and playing with the other queens watching them. With a stretch and a yawn he padded over to them. "Hey sleepyhead!" Black Ashes purred as he sat down with them. "Morning" Death Wolf replied, as a auburn she-cat shifted in her nest.

"Well now that you all are awake how about you tell us your names so that if we need you we can call to you." The Auburn she-cat mewed as another queen who was gray furred nodded in agreement. Wildflower and Poisonous Viper looked at each other before Wildflower mewed, "Well I'm Wildflower and this silent hedgehog is Poisonous Viper." Black Ashes agreed silently. "I'm Death Wolf and that's our other sister Black Ashes." Death Wolf introduced with a bow of his head. Something flashed in the auburn she-cat's eyes that Death Wolf couldn't identify.

"I'm Mapleleaf, and this is Songbird and Quailhoot. My kits are Pricklekit and Thornkit." Mapleleaf purred while pointing her tail to each cat in turn. Death Wolf flicked his ears as he heard a cat approaching the den. He swerved his head in the direction of the den and stared. "Is there something wrong Death Wolf?" Quailhoot asked as she too looked to the den entrance. Instead of answering he padded forward a few steps and stopped. "I know you're out there. I can hear you breathing." Death Wolf called out of the den. Unknown to him the Queens behind him were beginning to feel the fur on the back of their necks rise. There was a shuffling noise as a head poked in from outside.

It was Littlepaw.

"How did you hear me? I was so sure I was silent!" Littlepaw whined as everyone relaxed. "Easy you breath louder than this storm." Death Wolf growled unhappily, his tail lashing. The apprentice rolled his eyes before padding inside that den. "Horrorbloom sent me to clean out the nests." Littlepaw explained to the queens. They got out of their nests for Littlepaw and not long after the golden tabby tom left.

* * *

Death Wolf tossed and turned all night. He was anxious just earlier he remembered what his mother once told him. If any cats of their clan ever was taken captive a battle party would attack within 1-3 days. It was his second day here.

 ** _Hurry Mama, we want to go home._**


	5. Escaping

Death Wolf's P.O.V

As the night continued Death Wolf saw a shape slink into the nursery. The form swiftly made it over to them. Now that the figure was closer he could see it was Lightningpelt. Lightningpelt nudged Quailhoot awake and nodded to her. They then woke up the others since Death Wolf had already been awake. Quailhoot told them to remain silent, as they all left the den. Quietly the group pushed through the camp entrance. Lightningpelt must have been on night guard since there wasn't one at the entrance.

Once in the woods they sped up, it was hard to keep up but they managed until they reached the Hiddenclan and Thunderclan border. Lightningpelt looked around before asking, "Do you kits know where your camp is?" Death Wolf merely shot a look of exhaustion at the ginger tabby. "No. We're only 3 moons old and in Hiddenclan, kits don't become apprentices until they're 8 moons old." Black Ashes explained to him. "Wait! Didn't Silvertiger scold Darkness for waking up the cats on night patrol? That means that a patrol has to come by." Death Wolf realized. Lightningpelt scented the air. "No cats have come by yet we'll wait for that patrol." Lightningpelt mewed as Quailhoot and the other kits laid down for some rest.

It was just past Moon-high when the patrol came. It all happened too quick for Death Wolf, most of the cats were relived some wary. But the patrol that consisted of Sparrow, Grayson, Sheba, Anger, Flame, and Marrow took them back to camp so quickly that while being carried Death Wolf kept being pushed back into Flame's fur. For the first time since their capture Death Wolf and the other kits were put _carefully_ onto the ground as the patrol yowled their arrival.

Cats seemed upset and confused as to why they were being woken up. But when they saw the kits of Shadowfox had returned as well as some new cats excitement broke out as the clan waited for their leader to leave her den. Soon a large dark gray practically black she-cat with darker stripes and ruthless different shaded dark green eyes emerged from the underground den. But the moment her eyes saw her four kits she practically teleported to them, nuzzling them and covering them with love.

"My sweet, sweet kits!" Shadowfox purred as she pulled Poisonous Viper closer to look at his scared face. "Sister" Lightningpelt mewed. This caused the many cats to go silent. Shadowfox never talked about her former life and when she did it was about how her own family disowned her for something completely out of her power and how her clan abused her until she joined Windclan.

Shadowfox stopped for a moment before rising to her full height. She towered over her brother, "Lightningpelt" Shadowfox growled at the ginger tabby. He lowered his head, "I'm sorry. I believe you remember our last gathering together. I hope you know I meant everything I said, what Thunderclan has become is nothing like how it once was. Many cats die, kits stolen and harmed, not to mention the tension between the other clans." Lightningpelt stated as he looked into his sister's eyes for forgiveness.

Death Wolf watched as his mother padded forward to his uncle. Then she did the most surprising thing Death Wolf and probably the entire clan has ever seen. Shadowfox raised Lightningpelt's head with a single paw and then _smiled_. "I know that you came to this clan for you and your family's protection as well as forgiveness. You brought my kits back, and for that I am grateful. Hiddenclan will be proud to call you one of our warriors, however loyalty is not given it is earned. And if you show even a trace of treason to Hiddenclan I will _kill you_ with _my own claws_." Shadowfox announced not to just her brother but to all Hiddenclan cats.

"Now", Shadowfox mewed turning to her kits, "Who are the cats who kit-napped you?"

And that's when all Dark Forest broke out, the three captors of Death Wolf and his littermates tried to escape. But they were in camp surrounded by warriors and were easily captured. The Council members Spice, Armin, and Shasta had the traitors pinned down into the dirt. Death Wolf watched as his mother called out the semi familiar words of the execution ceremony.

"Cats of Hiddenclan as you know we have no tolerance for traitors, three days ago Peach betrayed us. And now these three have. Max, Lynk, Flame do you have anything to say?" Shadowfox questioned as Fall and Lace herded their kits to the inside edge of the circle so that they could see the execution better. Quailhoot watched from afar but had her kits behind her.

"Go die fox-dung!" Lynk spat at Shadowfox. Her eyes only narrowed as she gave a nod to the Council members. And all at once the three traitors had their throats slit.

* * *

Death Wolf snuggled into his mother's pelt. Once the dead cats bodies' had been removed from camp everyone else returned to their dens for some more sleep. Death Wolf was so happy to be back home.


	6. Entity

Third P.O.V

 _Shadows covered over Death Wolf's form as he walked through the forest. He couldn't remember where he was going or why. He only knew that he needed to continue going forward. Death Wolf however stopped when at least a tree length away was a figure, much darker than the rest of the forest. It had red eyes and the two stripes that Death Wolf had on his head in the same place, except there was a red diamond shape in between the two stripes. Suddenly at an almost unreal speed it ran straight at him. Before Death Wolf could flee the creature was right in front of him_

 _".reality are nightmares Some" the figure hissed, it sounded as if were speaking backwards.  
Then it lunged at Death Wolf, pinning him down and clamping it's jaws around his throat. Slowly as he tried to struggle the figure suffocated Death Wolf. Then he died. But it didn't end, the creature smiled wickedly it's teeth were tipped with blood. It touched Death Wolf's limp body at the same place where it's diamond mark was. It then turned into a strange hovering shadow and entered the diamond mark that was now on Death Wolf's forehead._

 _".blood own their in die enemies the watch will brother your and you happens war dark the when And. survive you make will I" Death Wolf snarled in a demonic, scratchy voice._

* * *

Shadowfox's P.O.V

Death Wolf shot strait up, gasping for air. Shadowfox looked at her youngest kit in worry, her blood ran cold when she saw the diamond shaped mark in between the two stripes on Death Wolf's head. "What's wrong dear?" Shadowfox asked worryingly before wrapping her tail around him. It was mid morning and he had been still sleeping while his litter-mates played outside the den. He stopped wheezing and turned to look at his mother. " I had a nightmare and in it a red eyed beast killed me then became me."

She didn't reply. Shadowfox's face went flat, dead, emotionless. "Well don't worry about it. It was just a dream sweetie, now how about you go get something to eat and play with the other kits." Shadowfox murmured with a soft smile. Death Wolf returned the smile and left the den to find something to eat. But once he left Shadowfox's face turned dead once more. Getting to her paws she left the den and exited the camp.

After a while she reached the cliff area of the territory, Shadowfox then stopped at a large area of ivy. The rest of Hiddenclan didn't know that if you walked strait into the ivy there would be a large cave tunnel that would lead you to any even larger cave. Inside that cave green grass grows, a weeping willow stands in the middle, and the cave is unnaturally bright due to the many fireflies that live in the cave.

Upon reaching the cave Shadowfox called out rather angrily, "SPECTRE!" then a black figure this red eyes, stripes on it's head like Shadowfox's and the same torn ears and scars, and finally the same diamond shaped mark on it's ear just like Shadowfox. "Shadowfox, what do I own the pleasure of this meeting?" Spectre asked, the shadow like cat sat down a bout a tail length away from it's master. Shadowfox narrowed her eyes, "You never said anything about my kits getting a Shadow Spirit." Shadowfox hissed, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. "The question was never asked Liege." Spectre replied, her voice emotionless, "Besides there wasn't a full possibility for even one of them to get one of us!"

Shadowfox sighed, it was very hard to get mad at Spectre. "Then tell me, do you know the Shadow Spirits that are now with my sons?" Shadowfox asked. Spectre nodded. "Poisonous Viper's Shadow Spirit is called Essence and Death Wolf's is called Entity. Essence is mute and communicates telepathically while Entity speaks backward. Essence isn't nearly as strong as Entity but he is very smart and quick. Entity however is not as thoughtful, he is stronger and more dangerous due to his feral like personality. Keep watch on Death Wolf, Entity is known for terrorizing his masters for the beginning of their partnership. Until Death Wolf can become stronger Entity might do the same to him as his previous masters." Spectre explained as she stretched.

"When was the last time you entered the Shadow Realm?" Shadowfox questioned her. Spectre's ear twitched, "Yesterday. While there I heard about the spirits Elixir and Demise challenging the Shadow King, Shinigami for freedom to pick their own masters." Spectre mewed. "That mustn't had ended well." Shadowfox duly noted. Spectre nodded in agreement. "Well then, I must go. I have a clan to rule, but why don't you come to camp. The others can't see you." Shadowfox asked. This time Spectre sighed and said, "Your sons will be able to see me. But the reason why I don't go is because you're my only master who has ever let me have free roam around the lands. I like that so I'll keep it that way." Spectre replied.  
Shadowfox dipped her head to the Shadow Spirit before leaving to return to camp. After all she did rule the clan that had many enemies.


	7. Darkstar of Riverclan's Death

Death Wolf's P.O.V

When Mama had returned home from wherever she had gone, she spoke to Quailhoot about Thunderclan. But, Death Wolf wasn't interested in that horrid clan so he decided to go and play with his litter-mates and cousins. His cousins are Lilykit, Milkykit, and Snowykit, the oldest Milkykit was a cream color she-cat with brown speckles and blue eyes, Lilykit is white with ginger tabby splashes she-cat with green eyes, and finally Snowykit (Death Wolf's favorite cousin) was an all white she-cat with orange eyes.

Once he found everyone exploring camp they decided to play clans. Tiger Lily was the leader of Riverclan with Spring as her deputy and Rain Tears was the leader of Hiddenclan with Winter as his deputy. Lilykit and Poisonous Viper played as medicine cats while the rest of them where the warriors.

"Give us back our rightful territory, you stinky fish eaters!" Rain Tears yowled at the 'Riverclan' warriors, getting into a defensive position.

"Never! This land will be our's forever!" Tiger Lily cried before leaping at her brother, instantly the kits began tussling until the senior warriors told them to knock it off since they were being to loud.

Death Wolf was exhausted, the other kits were chatting around him as he stood silently next to his brother. He yawned as he stretched his back, after that he trotted up to the fresh-kill pile and began to search for a wood pigeon. Another warrior that he vaguely remembered as Kink walked up to the pile and dropped a catch.

Death Wolf smiled at the sight of a freshly killed pigeon, he snatched it and dragged the bird over to the other kits. After they picked off the feathers they began to rip apart the plump bird. Death Wolf heard Lace laugh and say to his mother, "Well Shadowfox looks like the kits have picked up on your sloppy eating."

His mother merely rolled her eyes, "They can eat how they please. Anyway I have to call a meeting soon, most likely when Sheba's border patrol returns."

Death Wolf quivered with excitement, his first clan meeting! After gulping down another bite he abandoned the bird to the other kits and began to attempt to groom his fur. When he failed several times he went to Shadowfox who groomed his fur to perfection. Shortly after the silver she-cat Sheba returned with her patrol.

And just like he heard his mother say, she jumped up upon the Boulder in the center of camp and called the clan to a meeting.

Once everyone had gathered she began. "As you all know my brother Lightningpelt and his family joined us yesterday, he told me of an attack that they are planning on the night of no moon. However due to them escaping the attack could happen at any moment. To prevent too much harm the kits and inexperienced apprentices will be moved to the Beech Forest at the abandoned Two-leg nest. The warriors staying with them will be Kink, Armin, and Frost, the rest will stay here two cats will stand guard during the night and until this is resolved, no Moon-high patrols. We begin _now_ "

* * *

As soon as those words where spoken cats began to herd the kits and younger apprentices together while others started to leave in order to collect supplies to strengthen the camp walls. Death Wolf listened as Shadowfox said her goodbyes to him and his litter-mates. The other queens would go with them but Shadowfox had to stay behind to lead the clan.

Since there were so many kits they all had to walk instead, not that Death Wolf complained. As they walked through the woods Death Wolf could see why all the adults called it the Abandoned Two-leg Place. There where collapsed nests and old Thunderpath Monsters, but the one thing they all had in common was the fact that the forest seemed to grow on and around the place. At almost Sun-high they came to a thin river, a fallen tree made a path across it.

"Alright we'll carry you kits across one at a time, don't want you all to drown." Kink mewed, normally the Council member would give out orders but Armin stayed behind for a Council meeting. The queens agreed and eventually they all made it to the other side. Large beech trees stretched into the sky, but Death Wolf didn't have much time to take in his surroundings as they began to move.

The one thing that Death Wolf found odd about this part of the forest compared to the rest was that there where no Two-leg nests and that there was more dead and fallen trees here than the other part of the forest. But then he saw it. A small wooden Two-leg nest that looked to have been made by the logs of trees and there was a small wall made of stones about a fox-length high surrounding the nest. The front part of the nest was collapsed as well, but aside from that it seemed stable.

As they entered the stone walls they stopped, they didn't go into the nest.

"This is were we'll stay, the nest may seem stable to be in but it's fulled with mold and the roof might collapse even more as well." Frost explained as they settled under a honeysuckle bush. She and Kink then left to find them some moss as the queens cleaned out the area under the bush.

"You kits can play outside, just don't leave the stone fence area and don't go in the nest." Fall chided to them before they all left, bolting out from under the bush, stumbling over their paws. Death Wolf almost fell over because of it, but he easily regained his footing and followed them out. He ran up to Wildflower who smiled at him before flicking her ears in the direction of a frog. And just like that all Dark Forest broke out as they all tried the capture the slimy creature.

* * *

It was nightfall and Death Wolf was unable to sleep. After they had eaten that frog and played for a while they were brought back under the honeysuckle bush and settled down. However he just couldn't sleep, and the dark shadowy apparition that was staring at him from the corner of the den was the reason. That _thing_ had a large toothy grin and a red diamond marking on it's forehead and red eyes, unnerving. Death Wolf laid with Quailhoot and his kin, but that didn't make him feel any better.

That _thing,_ that _monster of shadows_ laughed. He stiffened half-expecting someone to awaken, yet no one did. _It_ grinned even more and started to walk towards him.

"What are you?" Death Wolf spat at the shadow, to which it stopped coming towards him.

 _"you I'm_ " It replied with a sick grin, _"You for here I'm"_

"What do you want?"

 _"Payment"_

"Payment?"

 _"voice his with payed he, lives her of one with payed She"_

"What?"

 _"day one pay You'll"_

"What are you here for?"

 _"sleep one little, Sleep"_

Death Wolf watched as the black creature disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing to say that it had once been there.

* * *

Shadowfox's P.O.V

She watched over the empty center of camp, listening to everything around her. Laying on the Meeting Boulder, moonlight shone down on her. At her side where several members of the Council, Shasta, Gladier and Jinx. Once the moon reached moon-high they left camp and made their way towards the Riverclan border.

It was time to leave a strong message.

Slipping through the undergrowth they made their way towards the fish-smelling clan. It was dark when they arrived at the river. Shadowfox led them to the thinner part of the river and leaped across, the other three following close behind. They didn't bother covering up their scents after all they _wanted_ the clans to know it was them. Soon they reached the Riverclan camp and spotted the two guards.

Shadowfox recognized them as Crescentpelt and Daypool. She knew that Daypool was Darkstar's mate and that Cresentpelt was their daughter.

"Kill them both" Shadowfox hissed quietly, Shasta and Jinx nodded and stalked around until they where in the prime position, downwind and hidden in the cat-tails. Before either she-cat could even make a sound they lunged and slit their throats. Daypool was dead within a few heartbeats while Crescentpelt squirmed and blood poured out of her wounds. Bluntly ignoring the slowly dying she-cat Shadowfox stepped over her and entered the Riverclan camp.

Gladier brushed up beside her and gave her a look. She nodded and flicked her ears in the direction of the dens, the Council members nodded and began to search for the leader's den. Shadowfox heard a rustling noise she spun around only to face a small kit. The kit was a dark silver tabby tom with (in Shadowfox's opinion) gorgeous sky blue eyes.

"Hello little one, come here." Shadowfox cooed at the kit who was probably no older than a moon. Slowly but surely the little kit bounced over to her.

"What's your name?" Shadowfox asked softly, wrapping her tail around the kit.

"S-Silverkit" the kit responded, fluffing up his fur to battle off the cold air.

"That's a beautiful name. One of my best friends name starts with Silver, I personally love names that start with Silver." Shadowfox replied pulling the kit closer to her to keep him warm. She turned her head when Shasta came padding up to her, his head tilted when he noticed the kit but turned to her.

"Found Darkstar" Shasta mewed pointing with his tail towards one of the dens. She nodded before turning back to Silverkit.

"Silverkit, how would you like to come with us? If you come you'll always be protected and will learn to be the greatest warrior there is." Shadowfox persuaded.

"R-Really? If that's true does that mean I'll have to leave Riverclan forever?" Silverkit asked hesitantly. Shadowfox nodded.

"Yes, but maybe one day your litter-mates will join us as well and maybe even your parents." Shadowfox added, Silverkit pondered for a moment before nodding his little head.

"Alright then, you stay here with Shasta while I do something." Shadowfox purred before nudging him towards the husky looking Council member and making her way to the den he had pointed out.

Slipping inside she grinned darkly as her eyes fell on the Riverclan leader. She lifted up onto her hind legs before slamming her fore paws onto his neck. With a satisfying snapping noise she pulled back as Darkstar lost one of his lives. Before he could get back up again she pinned the gray and white tom down, her claws latching onto his throat.

"This is for Cloud Jumper" Shadowfox hissed before digging her claws into the squirming leader's throat. Over and over again she lashed his neck until the leader fell still forever. Flicking off some blood that was stuck to her paws she made her way back into the clearing. She picked up Silverkit by the scruff and made her way to the exit.

Shadowfox raised a brow at Crescentpelt's form as she stepped over her. She was still breathing but was out cold. Oh well, she'll just confirm with Riverclan that it was Hiddenclan that attacked them in the night. Shadowfox and the others then returned to the clan but not before dropping Silverkit off with at the abandoned two-leg nest with the other kits and queens.

 _The plan is already set in motion. Soon Hiddenclan and Windclan shall be the only clans left within the forest. Hiddenclan was made from my blood and devotion, I'd rather die from my own two paws before I let any cat destroy it._


End file.
